narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaio-ken
Kaio-Ken eh? Yep, Goku vs. Nappa, good times. Echo Uchiha 01:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) hehehe Oh yeah, loved that match, and the battle with him and Vegeta, clashing and then some, ah, those were the days... --Seireitou 01:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I know, but I really wanted Vegeta to win, my little devious self, and he would've won too, if it weren't for those medling kids! (Total "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" reference) Echo Uchiha 01:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *laughs* Hhaahaah, it makes total sense because his son and the krillin, yeah i get it ^_^ --Seireitou 01:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Haha yeah, and when Krillin was forming that pathetic excuse for a Spirit Bomb I just wanted reach out and step on his midgit head. Why must the good guys always win? Echo Uchiha 01:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) what the crap?? What the hell why are we talking about dragon ball Q? Man, I hate that anime! with the pickle people and the how 5 year olds have a six-pack. *groan* most likeley written by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I can see your vision isn't very broad. Try looking at the title of the page and see if that answers your question. Echo Uchiha 01:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Go write a book Echo! I can see the title and it should not exist on a NARUTO fanon wiki. But what do I know, I'm just an Admin while you are one of the most intellegent person on this site. God, you are just like Solidus, Echo! most likeley written by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Dont give me that Minkai, or should i say, Mr. Soul Edge!? Also, you call everyone a Solidus, even Kurosaki-san And Echo is a Bearocrat, he outranks you --Seireitou 01:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Kuro... who? Well... Your eyes are too close to your face!!!! Echo does not... *looks at Echo's user page* SHUT UP!!!! most likeley written by Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:06, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Narutokurosaki547 Well, that may be, but atleast i only have to wear one goggle when i go swimming in MY POOL! --Seireitou 02:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Umm... Sorry lad, but Kaio-Ken wasn't created by me. But you're right. Wouldn't it be ridiculous if someone integrated Code Geass, Soul Calibur, or Yu-Yu Hakusho?...Oh yeah, my bad. Plus, I seem to recall you being credited for a page called Reiten, who apparently is a Super Saiyan ninja. I'm sorry if I sound crazy, but it seems like that has already been copyrighted by DBZ. I'll let you think about that for a while. Echo Uchiha 00:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) waoh.... that's alot of stuffs. Let me take that all in.......... Oh, I get it now. Reiten is my character, one of the few Seireitou had nothing to do with. But Seireitou HAD to do something to Reiten, so HE added the super saian part. I hate DBZ!!!!!! I don't want it in there! As for Minkai(That is who you mentioned) where does yu-yu hakusho apply? Soul Edge and Geass... welll..... Soul Edge was my idea. Guilty. Wait, no I'm not! I enjoy Soul Edge being Minkai's. Geass, I like the idea, but credit goes to Seireitou. There is another anime I copied from that I will not mention (shut up Seireitou) Also, don't YOU have a character with a Zanpakuto?? *ebil smile* Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Nope, if I gave Echo that much firepower you all would be screwed. Echo Uchiha 00:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) you misspelled Evil Plus, you were okay with using the super saiyan part to make Reiten special. * To Echo: Does it really matter about the yu yu hakusho or super saiyan, after all, it seems everyone here desnt just adhere to just naruto facts, am i right? Also, maybe minkai would be screwed but Seireitou, no way --Seireitou 00:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not saying anything against them, just that he has no room to argue about anime integration. Oh, and I only need a few things to beat Seireitou, but I haven't considered Minkai. Thank you, I need to plan something for him just in case. Echo Uchiha 01:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ya know what Echo, You wanna fight????????????????????????? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Seireitou, I did not misspell Ebil. Think sol, and think neko. Ebil is spellt correctly. neko; nya!!(yes I am that creepy) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Awesome, another user to add to my list of people who hate and/or want to fight/kill me. Echo Uchiha 01:15, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! Unexpected Battle: Echo Uchiha vs. Minkai Zokatakei Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hehe, your call, go ahead and start it. Echo Uchiha 01:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I dont! I dont hate you Echo, accually quite the opposite, but i only want to fight you to prove that smarts and strategy isnt enough to beat Seireitou --Seireitou 02:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Same here, to prove that big sticks, kitty-cat masks, and pixie light shows aren't enough to defeat Echo. Echo Uchiha 02:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Well, i doubt that, but, i was thinking that the way things are goning with the tournament, we might have to wait another month or so, so maybe we should throw down now or soon --Seireitou 02:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Perhaps, seeing as how the fights are moving on a one post per day rate. Definately something consider, but first I must smack your friend around. Echo Uchiha 02:17, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Cool, but expect one hell (haha, get it) of a fight Whenever you wanna start fighting, just give me a shout and just begin this link here: To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha --Seireitou 02:20, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Cool pun. And sure, as soon as I'm done we can begin. Echo Uchiha 02:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC)